


Don't Be Scared (REWRITE)

by DangerousSapphire



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky and Shuri had sex, Bucky is a dad, Deal With It, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I'm gonna turn into the fanfic rewriter aren't I?, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rewrite, Shuri is pregnant, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, rewriting another awesome but deleted fanfic, rewriting yet another awesome fanfic that is now deleted, royal wolf, winterprincess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousSapphire/pseuds/DangerousSapphire
Summary: After long years of enslavement, abuse and trauma, Bucky finds himself blessed to be brought to Wakanda to be healed, repaired, given new dharma, and married to the nation's head genius, and beautiful princess. In all of this, they are also soon to have a little one of their own. But with all the blessings in his newfound life, Bucky isn't sure he's ready; ready to be the father this child deserves... Maybe Shuri can ease his thoughts...(THIS IS ANOTHER REWRITE, OF ANOTHER AWESOME BUT NOW DELETED FANFIC)





	Don't Be Scared (REWRITE)

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet ANOTHER fanfic rewrite; this one of a beautiful story about Bucky and Shuri, married and having a baby. Bucky fears being a good father, after all HYDRA had done to him. Such a heartfelt story, and one particular line made my heart flutter... and now this fic is gone :(

**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR... (again)**

Hey everyone! It's the Dangerous Sapphire strikes again, this time rewriting the WinterPrincess fanfic "Don't Be Scared".

It's a fairly simple story that went something like this, if memory serves me correctly... 

Taking place after Black Panther's events, and in an alternate timeline that delays the coming of Thanos (because there were other subsequent works from this author, which involved Thanos coming into play, 10 years after this). Bucky undergone treatment and had his mind fully erased of HYDRA's programming. He dawned the title "White Wolf" in the community, and after training the War Dogs with his skillset, he becomes the leader of the Hatut Zeraze, and eventually, the love of Shuri's life. 

They were able to get married (past some serious cultural and political shit), and not too long after, Shuri is expecting. Everyone is excited, but Bucky gets cold feet and began fearing... something. Shuri, having to manage carrying a child with super soldier DNA, decides to call Bucky aside and talk to him. He struggles to not upset her, tries hiding his feelings, but Shuri draws out of him his fears of being a parent. Fears of not living up to what their child needs and deserves, fears not being a perfect father. Shuri laughs, stating to Bucky that he's more than ready, possibly more ready than she is, knowing of his secret stash of parenting books. She helps him realize that his love alone is all the child needs, and that she knows without doubt, he would make this best father ever.

A few months later, and Bucky is allowed into the maternity room where Shuri just delivered their newborn son. My favorite part of this was when Bucky held his son for the first time, and sobbed with joy as the boy had the same blue eyes as his.

So... if ANYONE remembers this fic, please let me know. I'm in the process now of rewriting ANOTHER lost fanfic :( 

I will SOON have "On This Mountain" updated this weekend, do check that out. I'm also working a little at a time on "Sojourners" my only original fanfic.


End file.
